Fiel cobardía
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: Ella no quería eso, ella no merecía eso. Cassiopeia era una bruja, mejor aún, era una bruja de sangre pura hija de los Black…


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, autora de la saga "Harry Potter"

_**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

Cassiopeia cerró los ojos con pesadez mientras sentía como su hermana Dorea le cepillaba cuidadosamente su largo cabello castaño. Se podía escuchar, al fondo de la habitación, la dulce melodía que emitía una pequeña caja de música regalo de su padre por motivo de su compromiso. Eso le produjo un tremendo escalofrío.

—Lo siento, Cassi —se disculpó Dorea al darse cuenta del estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su hermana—. No quise lastimarte.

—Deja, no fue tu culpa —contestó con profunda desgana al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente. Podía ver a través del espejo el reflejo de su hermana, quien concentrándose en peinarle, lucía pálida y ojerosa. Su semblante era tan triste que le recordaba a ella misma.

_«No estás siendo fiel a tu familia, estás siendo cobarde_…» Esas palabras retumbaron con fuerza en su mente. Maldita la hora en la que escuchó a ese hombre espetarle tan altaneramente. Maldita fuera la hora en la que ese maldito sangre sucia se había topado en su camino.

Maldita fuera la hora en la que Cassiopeia Black se descubrió enamorada de un hijo de muggles…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos e inhaló aire quedamente, se vio a ella misma hace apenas unos días en la estación de King Cross y, frente a ella, un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones mirándola con dolor. Aquel hombre llevaba un abrigo de viaje y grandes baúles con sus pertenencias. Cassiopeia pudo recordar el miedo que sintió de ser condenada al olvido tal y como había pasado con su hermano Marius. Ella no quería eso, ella no merecía eso. Ella era una bruja, mejor aún, era sangre pura hija de los Black…

_—No me escaparé contigo, no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia… —_se escuchó decir a pesar de no haber sentido que se movieran sus labios, su voz sonaba entrecortada pero convencida de lo que decía.

—Ya estás lista —la voz de Dorea fue como un eco en aquella lúgubre escena. Cassiopeia abrió sus ojos de inmediato encontrándose a sí misma de nuevo en casa de los Black. Lucía elegante, lucía hermosa, pero no lucía feliz.

Se quedó ensimismada mirándose al espejo, acercó sus dedos hasta sus labios tratando de encorvarlos hacía arriba, como si tratase de forzarse una sonrisa. Su verdadera felicidad se había marchado aquel día, sobre uno de los trenes de King Cross, repudiándola por haber sido tan cobarde.

—Quiero que te pongas tu mejor ropa, Dorea —musitó casi sin voz, su hermana acató con un movimiento leve de cabeza y salió de la habitación. Dejándola sola.

Sentía morir por la rabia, todo parecía indicar que sus padres se habían propuesto controlar la vida de cada uno de ellos sin importar que los condenaran a ser miserables. Lo habían hecho con Marius, lo estaban haciendo justo ahora con ella y, sin saberlo ni importarles, también lo estaban haciendo con Dorea. Pollux parecía ser el único de acuerdo en manipular a la familia de esa manera tan repugnante

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. La esperaban, tan elegantes y pulcros como siempre, sus padres. La mirada soberbia que proyectaba su madre le produjo asco. Junto a la chimenea, Pollux e Irma la miraban complacidos y, sentados en uno de los elegantes sillones de cuero negro, los señores Potter acompañaban a su hijo, Charlus, en aquel acontecimiento tan _importante_.

Justo al verla, Charlus se puso de pie y la reverenció. Cassiopeia sonrió por cortesía, más no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Se sentía como un ciervo enfermo en medio de una jauría de voraces lobos.

El escuchar unos leves pasos bajando la escalera le dieron fuerza para mirar seriamente a Charlus y sentenciar firmemente su decisión:

—No me casaré contigo, Potter —pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, los pisadas en la escalera frenaron de golpe y Charlus la miró confundido—. No me casaré con nadie, no me interesa hacerlo.

—Deja de ponernos en vergüenza, Cassiopeia —sentenció su madre—. Hemos acordado con los Potter que casaremos a nuestros hijos y así será.

—Sí, así será —corroboró Cassiopeia sumamente divertida por la confusión en el rostro de sus padres—. Será Dorea quien se case con Potter, después de todo ella también es tu hija ¿No?

Sus padres vieron a Dorea de pie frente a la escalera, con un rostro igual de desconcertado que el de ellos, colorada y temblorosa de pies a cabeza. Cassiopeia volvió hacia los Potter y le sonrió a Charlus.

—Estoy segura que estarás de acuerdo —le dijo complacientemente—. Dorea será un millón de veces mejor esposa que yo. Ustedes siempre han congeniado bien.

Charlus miró a sus padres, estos permanecían serios e igual de confundidos que el resto, pero no parecían oponerse a el cambio de prometida. Al final de cuentas se emparentarían con los Black, que era lo importante.

—Siempre te sales con la tuya, Cassiopeia Black —aceptó Charlus de buena gana.

—No, no siempre —le corrigió Cassiopeia ambiguamente—. No tengo nada más que hacer aquí —murmuró comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia las escaleras.

—Se feliz, por las dos, Dory —le susurró fugazmente y subió los escalones despreocupadamente. La pobre muchacha no sabía que acababa de pasar, pero al final de la noche había resultado ser ella la prometida de Potter.

En su rostro se dibujó una cínica sonrisa, inclusive para hacerle cara a un infeliz matrimonio había sido sumamente cobarde. Pero estaba harta de que sus padres se dedicaran a condenarlos, y si sus padres le forzaban otro prometido ella misma se negaría las veces que fuese necesario hasta que entendieran que ella no iba a casarse con nadie y mucho menos para complacer a sus padres. A los pútridos Black.

A quienes ella había jurado fidelidad. Una cobarde fidelidad. Una fiel cobardía.

**FIN.**


End file.
